


House

by Deaf_Dog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: You need a place to stay and apply to share a house with two men you find on craigslist. You end up being housemates with Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers and have many adventures together before love starts to blossom.





	1. Clothing Thief

“Hey, Bucky, did you take my sweatshirt again?” Steve asked as he rifled through his drawers. Bucky was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth for the day. 

“Ask the thief that’s making us breakfast.” Bucky gurgled and spat. Steve rubbed his tired eyes before walking to the kitchen. You started living with them a little more than a month ago and they were slowly catching on to how you would steal their shirts and pants, which were big on you, and wear them around the house or to bed. At first it was in retaliation to how Bucky would steal your sweaters every now and then or t-shirts. He had stretched out one of your favorite band t-shirts and you had yelled,  _ “Why do you wear it so much, you don’t even listen to this band!”  _

Steve stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching you make waffles while you scrambled some eggs and cooked sausage. You only ever did this on weekends, since weekdays were far too hectic for you. He sighed, recognizing the light blue sweatshirt that he first bought when he came back to New York. It was big on you, but fit your body, especially since you only wore underwear underneath. That had taken some getting used to. Both Steve and Bucky had lost their mind when they first saw you walking around the house in your underwear, but now it was a normal occurrence. 

“Breakfast is almost ready, Steve. Did you go for a run this morning?” You asked, setting the table. 

“No, I decided to sleep in. Is that sweatshirt new? I’ve never seen it before.” Steve smiled, watching you bite your lip. 

“I’ll give it back after breakfast, ok? I just needed something to throw on this morning and it was out in the hallway.” You explained. 

“Alright. This whole stealing clothes thing is pretty funny to watch.” Steve said as he sat down to grab his cup of coffee. 

“ _ Funny?  _ Bucky literally wore all my bras at once to spite me yesterday!” You exclaimed. 

“Did you take a picture?” Steve asked. 

“No, I didn’t. Not exactly a moment for your scrapbooking.” You seethed. Ever since Steve was unfrozen and Bucky came back into his life, he had taken up the hobby of scrapbooking and taking pictures  _ all the time.  _ You had slapped the camera out of his hand once when the flash was turned on and you had just woken up. 

“Every moment is a scrapbooking moment.” Steve smiled. Bucky came down the stairs, rubbing his head. Your mouth practically dropped. 

“Are you.  .  . wearing my shorts?” You asked, dumbfounded. 

“Oh, these?” Bucky asked innocently, gesturing to the athletic shorts he was wearing with a green stripe down the side. “They really fit my ass nicely.” He said before sitting down. 

“I can’t believe you.” You growled, pulling the coffee pot away from him. “No coffee for you.” 

“You’re literally wearing a pair of my underwear right now.” Bucky pointed out. You slowly pushed the coffee back over to him. 

“Touche, my friend. As long as you leave  _ my  _ underwear alone, then we’ll be fine.” You started serving the waffles. 

“What? You don’t want me to look cute for my boyfriend?” Bucky teased. 

“Unless you want to wear a red thong.” You shrugged. 

“Sounds hot. I don’t know who that’d look better on, doll, me or you?” He smirked, leaning across the table. 

“I’m trying to eat here.” Steve groaned. 

“You don’t want to think about me in a thong?” Bucky questioned. 

“Sure, but not (Y/n)’s thongs. I don’t think they could hold you.” Steve said, but didn’t realize how it was taken. Bucky smirked and you hit your head on the table. 

“TMI. TMI.” You shook your head, taking your plate of waffles and leaving the kitchen. 

“What does TMI mean again?” Steve asked. 

“Too much information.” Bucky said. 

“But why.  .  . wait.  .  . I didn’t mean it like that!” Steve called out to you. 

 

It was your turn to do laundry and it was all going well until you had to fold it. You looked through the piles of clothes, knowing which ones were yours, but not the difference between Steve and Bucky’s clothes. You bit your lip, not really knowing whose was whose. You sniffed a few of the shirts, wondering if that would tell you. Nope. The laundry detergent took away all familiar smells. You didn’t want to ask, in fear of bothering them. 

“Ok, let’s see. Blue is definitely Steve. Hmm.  .  . these pants look like.  .  . Bucky’s?” You decided it’d just be best if you wung it. You had your piles set up in less than ten minutes. Steve’s shirts. Steve’s pants. Bucky’s shirts. Bucky’s pants. Your clothes were left in the basket so you could put them away later. You were happy Bucky and Steve shared a room, so maybe they wouldn’t notice? You questioned that when you first moved in, but it made a lot more sense now that you knew they were dating. That confused you more when they seemed to casually flirt with you. Like now. 

“You know, you look really nice in my shirt.” Bucky said when he saw you in the morning. “Steve usually wears nothing under my shirts, too, but he’s hung, so yeah.” You choked on your coffee, having to spit it out in the sink so you wouldn’t die. 

“Why are you like this?” You gasped, rubbing the bridge of your nose. 

“I just thought I’d give you the facts, darling.” Bucky raised his cup to you, then brought it to his mouth. You sighed, pouring yourself something else to drink. 

“You can have your shirt back.” You finally said, making Bucky smile. 

“Like now? Because Steve and I have to go to Stark Tower soon.” He crossed his arms. 

“Give me two seconds to change because I need to put a bra on.” You started walking out of the room. You came back two minutes later with a tank top and handed Bucky the red shirt. “Happy now?” 

“See you after work.” Bucky said, getting up and patting your shoulder. Steve came down a second later, ready to leave. Him and Bucky shared a kiss, then left to the tower. You always wondered what it was like in Stark towers. You knew Steve and Bucky practically went there everyday, since it was their job, but you were curious as to what they  _ actually  _ did. Were they engineers? Strategists? Did they just hang out and get paid for it? Missions? You had no clue. 

So, you decided to officially get ready for work and guess about their occupations later. 


	2. Surprise Surprise

Work was busy, like usual, and all you wanted to do was get home and take a break. You’d probably have Steve cook dinner tonight, even though it was your turn. You just wanted some normalcy. And you definitely weren’t going to get it. Once you got home, you were met with six big eyes. Three massive dogs were sitting comfortably in the living room, perking their heads up when they saw you. Your mouth dropped. You didn’t own any dogs. You, then, noticed the cat lying on the kitchen table and the fucking  _ macaw  _ and  _ falcon  _ perched on the bookshelf. You felt your panic slowly rise until you realized whose fault this all was. 

_ “James Buchanan Barnes!!”  _ You screamed, catching the cat off guard and making it jump off the table. Bucky was in his room, reading, when he heard you scream. He gulped. The only time you ever used his first name was when you were mad, so using his full name meant you were pissed. He quickly closed his book, taking the steps two at a time until he found you in the entryway, fuming. 

“You want to explain to me why there are six animals in our livingroom? I left this morning and there were none and now there are six!” You exclaimed. Bucky slowly started to go back up the stairs, not wanting to listen to you yell at him. “ _ James! James get your ass down here!”  _ You yelled. Bucky rubbed the bridge of his nose, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch with the three dogs. You recognized them as being great danes. How typical. 

“They were going to put them down!” Bucky exclaimed, making you shake your head. You looked between him and the animals, who were all silent for a moment. 

“So, you just took a trip to the humane society and brought back six animals without calling anyone?” You asked. 

“I called Steve.” Bucky scoffed. 

“And what’d you tell him?” You cocked a brow. Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I told him I was bringing home a pet.” He said. 

“Not six pets? God, how stupid and irresponsible and.  .  .” You stopped, looking at Bucky surrounded by the animals. The animals that would’ve been put to death because someone didn’t want them. “.  .  . and kind and compassionate.” You sighed, rubbing the bridge of your nose. 

“Do you mean.  .  .”

“Yeah.” You sighed again, sitting on the other chair. “We’re keeping them.  .   .” You looked up. You didn’t even have time to register as Bucky lunged forward, picking you up from your chair and spinning you around in a hug. 

“I knew you’d come around!” He exclaimed, kissing the side of your face. “Thank you.” He cupped your face. You stared at him for a moment before punching him in the chest. 

“If you think I’ll be cleaning the cat litter, you’re dead wrong.” You said. 

“Guys.  .  . mind explaining why there are six animals in the living room? Bucky, you said you were getting  _ a  _ pet.” You both turned to see Steve in the doorway, eyes scanning the room. 

“We can explain!” Both you and Bucky yelled at the same time. And that was the start of the house of nine. 

 

“(Y/n), wake up. It’s time to walk the dogs.” Steve whispered in your ear, gently shaking your arm. You groaned, sitting up in your bed. 

“At 5 a.m? Really?” You asked, sleep still in your eyes. 

“You two wanted to keep all of them instead of rehoming. C’mon. There’s coffee and I’ll buy breakfast afterwards.” Steve prodded your arm again. You sighed, starting to get up. 

“I’ll be ready in two seconds. Which dog do I get today?” You asked, grabbing some pants and a shirt. 

“Bucky likes walking Doug and I already have Robert leashed up. You get John.” Steve said. You sighed, leaving your room all ready. 

“That’s so typical of you guys to name the pets such 40’s names. John is the white one, right?” You asked. 

“Yeah. Robert is the black one and Doug is brown.” Steve nodded. “Ready?”

“Sadly.” You sighed, leashing up your dog and leaving the house with Steve and Bucky. You let Bucky walk in front with Doug and Steve walked by your side. You would never admit how much you actually liked going on the morning walks. It was comforting to spend some time out before all the bustle. You could go about a mile before starting to get tired and having to tell the guys you wanted to go back. John seemed tired, too. 

“So what are you guys going to do at work today? Help Stark with getting dressed? Work on some super secret mission?” You pressed, always wanting to know what they did at work. You told them about what happened where you worked, so you wanted to know about them/ 

“Not allowed to talk about it.” Steve said, sounding apologetic. 

“Oh, I get it. Yeah, because you work for SHIELD. One of these days, I’ll figure it out. Or I’ll just see you guys wasting people in Times Square during one of your missions.” You said. In all the time you’ve lived together, you saw them go off on two missions. One that only lasted two days. And the other lasted a week and you didn’t realize how much you’d miss them. You started walking up the steps to your house, letting John off his leash early because he was well-behaved enough to just follow you in the house. Carolyn greeted you at the door, wanting to be pet. You could hear Samuel and Pamela inside, as birds were very loud. You pet the cat along her back, while holding the door open for Steve and Bucky. 

“You guys have a nice day at your secret agent work, ok?” You told them as they got ready to leave. 

“Thanks, (Y/n). See you later.” Steve kissed the top of your head, while Bucky kissed your cheek. You waved them off, going back inside with your six pets. John, Robert and Doug the great danes. Carolyn the tortoiseshell cat. Pamela the macaw and Samuel the laughing falcon. You didn’t know why Bucky laughed at the name and Steve slowly shook his head. 

You were about get ready to relax on your day off from work when you noticed the bag lunches on the table. You groaned, getting up from the couch. Steve and Bucky forgot their lunches and you now had an excuse to visit them at work. Besides, Samuel and Pamela liked their walks just as much as the dogs. 


	3. Sam and Samuel

You walked into Stark Tower, waiting at the desk as the receptionist stared at you with her mouth open. That probably had to do with the two birds on your shoulders. One was a large red macaw named Pamela and the other was a black and white laughing falcon. You blinked, wondering if she registered what you said. 

“Miss? Can you tell Steve Rogers that (Y/n) has his lunch. He forgot it at home. And Bucky’s.” You added quickly. 

“Y-Yeah. Are you his.  .  . are you Mr. Roger’s or Mr. Barnes’ girlfriend?” The receptionist asked as she started to dial up the number. 

“Girlfriend? No way. We just all live together.” You shrugged. 

“Is that one of Mr. Roger’s shirts?” She asked, seeing the Avenger’s symbol on the sleeve of the gray shirt. 

“Yeah. I was trying to steal Bucky’s shirt, but he got in my way. It’s a.  .  . feud we’re having.” You muttered, feeling yourself blush and scratch the back of your neck. The receptionist spoke on the phone for a second, then hung up. 

“Someone will be here any minute to escort you up. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you and you’re.  .  .” She gestured vaguely to the birds. The macaw screeched, catching her off guard. 

“Sorry. Pamela doesn’t like being ignored.” You apologized. There was a moment of silence before a man came down, pushing a pair of goggles from his eyes. 

“I’m here to take you up. Steve’s friend, right?” The man asked, stopping to eye the birds. “Is this a joke? Is this Barnes trying to pull a joke on me?”

“Umm.  .  . no. Steve and Bucky forgot their lunch. I’m just here to give it to them. Do you want to give it to them or-”

“No, you can come up with me. Are those your.  .  . pets?” He coughed. Pamela fluffed her wings, shuffling her feet. 

“Yeah.  .  . well, Samuel is Bucky’s. They like each other a lot more. I think Sam just tolerates me because I take him out.” You laughed, going in the elevator. 

“Wait a second. Sam? Your bird’s name is Sam?” The man asked in disbelief. 

“No. The macaw is Pamela. The falcon is names Samuel.” You explained. 

“The fucking falcon’s name is Sam? And he’s Bucky’s pet?” 

“Yeah. What, you don’t like the name?” You asked, making a face. “And he’s a laughing falcon, for your information.”

“Of fucking course.” He shook his head. The elevator opened and you both got out. You saw the window to the gym and Bucky and Steve training with each other. 

“Barnes! You named your fucking bird after me?!” The man beside you yelled, making Samuel jump on your shoulder and Pamela shriek. That definitely caught Bucky’s attention and he got dropkicked by Steve. 

“(Y/n)? What are you doing here?” Steve asked. 

“You forgot your lunches at home.” You explained. 

“Don’t change the subject. You named your bird after me?” The man continued. 

“(Y/n), this is our friend Sam.” Steve sighed, glancing at Bucky, who was smirking. “He’s the Falcon.” You looked over at the man beside yourself and your bird. 

“You have to be fucking kidding me.” You sighed. “You’re the Falcon? Sam Wilson? Wow, that didn’t even click with me.  .  . but you’re really the Falcon? You’re piloting and engineering is amazing!” You exclaimed. Sam was taken aback by your interest, knowing not many people paid attention to him. They were mostly interested in Iron Man, Captain America and Thor. 

“You know me?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah. Well, Steve says some really nice stuff about you. Bucky says some.  .  . neutral stuff. But I read about you in the news paper. This sounds really stupid but I cut out the newspaper clippings because I think your engineering is just amazing. To make wings like that and stay airborne. God, you’re one stroke away from being a genius.” You complimented. Bucky left the gym, noticing you talking to Sam. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Bucky asked. 

“Oh, just getting some compliments on my brilliance.” Sam smiled. 

“Or lack thereof.” Bucky muttered. 

“Is it true that you created your own miniature flight camera and named it Redwing?” You asked, excitedly. 

“Yeah. Maybe you’d like to go out to dinner some time and we could talk more about the engineering.” Sam offered. Bucky punched Steve in the arm. 

“Hey, Stevie, can I talk to you for a second.” He seethed. Steve walked out of the room with Bucky, leaving you and Sam to talk. 

“You can’t let Sam and (Y/n) go out on a date.” Bucky growled. 

“It’s not a real date. They’re just talking about engineering. You don’t think she’d.  .  .” Steve paused. 

“Really? You’re just as dense as back in the day. You think Sam would ask her out  _ just  _ to talk about science?” Bucky pressed. 

“We can’t let them go out.” Steve said in realization. Something that was going on that they had not told you about yet was their growing feelings. But the feelings.  .  . they were for you. Both men realized they had begun to grow fonder of you than normal. That’s why Bucky stopped yelling at you for stealing his clothes. And why Steve kissed your head whenever he left. Bucky was the first to confront Steve about his crush, always telling Steve everything. Steve admitted he had a crush, too. They ignored it at first, but it was still there. 

“So, Thursday night? Does that work for you?” Sam asked, having the laughing falcon on his shoulder. 

“I think-”

“(Y/n)’s busy that day.” Steve interjected. “We’re all going out to eat that night.” 

“Great. A double date.” Sam said. Bucky stared at Steve accusingly. 

“Hey, I finally won’t be the third wheel. Sounds fun. Steve can tell you the details of where we’re going. I’ll see you then.” You smiled, handing over the lunches. Bucky whistled lowly and Samuel flew over to his shoulder. 

“Thanks, (Y/n).” Steve said, kissing your cheek this time. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Bucky leaned forward and pecked your lips, which caught you off guard. “See you when we get home.” He pinched your ass. 

“What’s gotten into you?” You laughed, pushing at his chest. “See you guys later. I’m cooking tonight!” You exclaimed, going back in the elevator. 

All three men looked between each other. 

“I like your friend. She’s very.  .  . unique.” Sam smiled. 

“Yeah. Yeah, she is.” Bucky narrowed his eyes. 

“We should get back to work.” Steve pulled on Bucky’s arm. 


	4. Date Night

“Do you think I should wear a dress?” You asked, looking at yourself in the mirror in your room. 

“It’s casual. I don’t think you need to dress up.” Steve said. He glanced at you through the door. You were fixing your hair, getting ready for the date tonight. “Do you.  .  . are you serious about dating Sam? Do you like him?” He asked you. 

“Sam? I’ll see. This is just a first date. Besides, it’s not like people are knocking on my door for date.” You sighed, grabbing a shirt that had a deep v. Steve stepped into your room. 

“There are more people than you know that would do anything for you.” He said, putting his hands on your shoulders as you looked in the mirror. 

“Like you and Bucky?” You laughed. “Sorry Steve but I don’t want to be the third wheel the rest of my life.” You put your hand on Steve’s. “Thanks, though. It means a lot.” 

“You don’t always have to be a third wheel.” Steve murmured. You turned around to look at him. 

“What exactly does that mean?” You laughed. Steve felt his mouth go dry. Was he about to ask you? Was he really about to ask you this?

“Hey, ladies, we have to leave soon.” Bucky interrupted, just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Steve let go of your shoulders, shooting Bucky a look. 

“I’m just about ready. Steve was just distracting me.” You laughed, grabbing a skirt. “No dress, but I’ll wear a skirt to make an impression.” You said. Bucky looked at Steve. 

“You look good, (Y/n).” Bucky complimented. “If it was 1940 again I’d take you out dancing.” You blushed and laughed. 

“That’s sweet of you. If you and Steve weren’t dating, I’d think you were flirting with me.” You said, pulling your pants on. “Let’s go, boys. We don’t want to keep your friend waiting.” You patted both of them on the shoulders before going to the living room to say goodbye to all the pets. 

“Did you tell her yet?” Bucky asked. 

“No.  .  .” Steve sighed. “Should we? What if she’s happy with Sam?” He asked. 

“What if she’s happy with us? She has that look in her eyes whenever she looks at us. You know.  .  . the one we have when we look at her.” Bucky said. 

“Hurry up, slowpokes!” You called, petting Doug, John and and Robert on the head. “Let’s go to date night.” You grabbed both of them by their hands and pulled them out. 

It was a small bar and it was easy to spot Sam because two women were flirting with him. He immediately ignored their advances when he spotted you, though. 

“It’s good to see you again. I was starting to think you stood me up.” Sam said, walking over to you. Steve found all four of you a table. 

“Never. Give up a chance to talk to the great Sam Wilson about his engineering brilliance? I spend some of my free time fiddling with robotics, but I’m nowhere near on par with you.” You said. 

“I’m more pilot than I am engineer. I could take you out sometime in a plane.” Sam offered. 

“Ha. I’d take you up on that, but I think I’d faint. I have a huge fear of heights. That’s why I admire your talent so much. To put on those wings.” You ordered a drink. 

“I guess it takes talent to be a bird all the time. Do you eat sunflower seeds?” Bucky teased. Sam made a face at him. 

“Do you eat sunflower seeds?” Sam responded sarcastically. It wasn’t even five minutes before they started bickering again. You looked over to Steve, making eye contact. 

“Imagine working with them every day.” Steve said, leaning across the table. 

“Oh, I can only imagine.” You laughed. The rest of the dinner was nice, even with the casual bickering between the two men. Eventually, it was time to leave, though. You thanked Sam for dinner, leaving shoulder to shoulder with him as Bucky and Steve walked behind you two. 

“This was nice. Thanks, Sam. And sorry about the whole.  .  . falcon thing.” You said. 

“It’s no problem.” Sam shot a glare at Bucky, who was ready to stick his tongue out. “It was a pleasure going out with such a beautiful woman.” He kissed the corner of your lips. You smiled a little. 

“Well.  .  . I’ll see you around, then, Sam. We have to walk back now.” You motioned to Steve and Bucky. 

“Cap.” Sam saluted him. “Bucky.  .  .” He muttered. You punched his soldier lightly before Steve pulled you in between him and Bucky, arm around your shoulder. Bucky’s arm went around your waist. Sam watched all three of you walk away. There was definitely something weird about this. Sam eyed the way Bucky’s hand slowly moved down to touch your ass. And especially the way you didn’t even care. Yeah, this whole thing was weird. It was almost like all three of you were dating, except you didn’t even realize it. 

 

“That was nice! Especially since I had someone to talk to instead of watching Bucky palm you under the table.” You said. Steve blushed brightly, while Bucky chuckled. 

“He does not.” Steve shook his head. 

“I do, too.” Bucky nodded. 

“Did you like Sam, though?” Steve asked as you opened up the door. You were bombarded by the dogs and collapsed on the couch as all three jumped on you. 

“He was nice. But.  .  .” You trailed off, bringing Bucky and Steve’s hopes up again. “When he kissed me, it felt like I was kissing my brother or something. I’m sure we’d be great friends.  .  . just not like girlfriend boyfriend.” You shrugged. You propped your feet up and John laid across your chest  with all his mass. 

“Sorry, (Y/n). I know you were looking forward to going out with someone.” Steve said. 

“Yeah, but I think I’m ok. I mean, maybe it’s just my bad luck. It’s whatever, though. I have you guys to come home to and all these awesome pets.” You smiled, feeling tired as you laid back on the couch. Steve opened his mouth, ready to tell you. To tell you that you didn’t have to be lonely or the third wheel anymore. Bucky grabbed his shoulder, though, stopping him. 

“Not tonight.” Bucky whispered, looking at how exhausted you were on the couch. You passed out in seconds, the dogs curled around you. Steve held his tongue, watching you sleep peacefully. 

“Not tonight.” He repeated, deciding to let it go for now. 


	5. Dog On

You were doing the laundry on a Saturday afternoon when Carolyn, the cat, jumped into the laundry basket. You sighed, carrying her around with you in the house. 

“Hey, Bucky.  .  .” You called when you came into the living with a basket of laundry and a cat on your hip. He grunted, paging through one of your books. You recognized it as  _ A Hero of Our Time  _ by Mikhail Lermontov. 

“Why did you name the cat Carolyn?” You asked, setting the basket down on the couch before starting to fold. You picked up the cat and put her on Bucky’s lap. She curled up, nicely, letting him pet between her ears. 

“My parents never let me have pets. I found a cat once in the alley, starved. She was going to die, but I brought her home and took care of her. I named her Carolyn.” Bucky told you, which made you smile. 

“I like the name.” You ran your fingers through his hair before getting up and starting to fold your laundry. Steve came in the room a second later, pulling a jacket on and toting a bag. 

“Bucky, we have to go. Stark says it’s an emergency.” Steve said, quickly. 

“Our type of emergency?” Bucky asked. 

“Our type. It could be a day or three. I’m sorry, (Y/n), bit we have to go.” Steve said. He kissed your forehead and then Bucky squeezed your hand. 

“Be safe, you idiots. I’m so serious.” You felt your heart clench. “I’ll be waiting for you.” 

“Love you.” Both men said before leaving the house. You blinked, not ever hearing those words leave their mouths directed at you. You sighed when the door shut and figured making dinner for one was better than for three. 

It was a slow night and the next day was even slower. You missed the two, even if it had only been 24 hours. You sighed, letting the dogs outside for their nightly business. You started putting dishes away before you heard the door open. 

“Steve? Is that you? Are you back already?” You asked, running out in the livingroom. You stopped in the middle of the doorway and your face fell. In the middle of the room was a man. A man you did not know. He wore all black and looked up when he heard your voice, pulling a gun. Pamela, the macaw, screeched loudly and flew out of the room. 

“Money. Give me all your valuables.” He spoke with a deep voice. Wow. One day was all it took for some idiot with a gun try to loot you. You wished Bucky and Steve were here. The guy wouldn’t have even gotten through the door if they were. 

“Over my dead body.” You lunged for the bookcase, grabbing the gun that was kept by the books. You cocked it and pointed. The man flinched, not thinking you’d pull a weapon. “You wouldn’t shoot a woman.” 

“Equal rights, bitch.” You heard the shot and ducked, feeling the hot bullet graze your arm. You hissed, feeling blood drip down your arm as you ran forward and slammed your body against his. You threw a hit with your good arm, catching him in the jaw. A knee hit you in the chest and you went flying off of him. 

“Get the fuck out of my house!” You screamed, running from the room and trying to find a phone. You grabbed the landline and started calling the police when another bullet grazed your arm. 

“Intruder! Help, help, help. He’s got a gun.” You screamed into the phone, but it was yanked out of your hand as the man attacked you again. You cut his face with your nails, hearing the dogs barking outside. He was on top of you, grabbing at your throat. You kicked him over and over, but he was a lot stronger than you. 

“You know, you’ve got a pretty face.” The guy said, hands squeezing at your throat. You coughed, clawing at his arms. You couldn’t breathe. There were spots in your vision. 

“When you pass out, maybe I’ll have a little fun with you.” He hissed, feeling your hands go slack. Your vision was growing cloudy, but you heard a deafening crack as the door was broken down. Doug, Robert and John growled and barked like they were going to kill someone. Doug jumped on the guy, tearing at his arm and pulling him off you. You gasped for air, trying to grab the phone but it was too late. Your consciousness slipped. 

 

When you woke up, you were in the hospital. Bandages wrapped both your arms and your throat hurt. You were confused, pulling at the IV in your arm. 

“Ma’am. Ma’am. Calm down.” A nurse came in the room, trying to restrain you. 

“Doug.” You gasped, painful to talk. “Robert. John.” You repeated all the pets names. You clawed at your throat, scratching the bruises raw. 

“Brothers? Your family?” The nurse asked, having to call in others to restrain you. 

“My dogs.” You spoke up, eyes filled with tears. The nurse understood now, pressing your arms to your sides. 

“They’re at the house. They’re ok. The police want to ask you some questions.” The nurse said. 

“What happened?” You asked, voice still hoarse. 

“You were attacked. Your dog saved your life. He was almost dead when we found him, though.” The nurse informed you. 

“Let me go. I need to go. My pets.” Your eyes started to water. You now noticed the bruises on your wrists and the fact that your lip was split. 

“Do you have an emergency contact?” The nurse asked. You immediately thought about Steve and Bucky, but remembered their mission. 

“No. No. Please, I want to go home. Discharge me, please.” You begged. The nurse sighed. 

“You have to stay until the police are done.” She said. “If you think you remember an emergency contact, please tell me.” The nurse wrote a few things down and left. The police came in next, asking about the home invasion. 

“Now about the dogs.  .  . Doug?”

“Yeah.” You said, voice scratchy. 

“He attacked the man and almost killed him. Your dog might have to be put down.” The officer said carefully. You slowly sat up in the bed, feeling the restraints on your wrists tug against you. 

“If you touch my dogs I will fucking kill you!” You screamed. “Doug saved my fucking life and if you put a needle anywhere near him, I’ll stab you in the eye.” You growled. 

“Ma’am, calm down. It’s just a possibility. A small possibility. We’re on your side.” The officer groaned. 

“What’s this about?” Your eyes shot up when you saw Steve. 

“(Y/n), are you ok?” Bucky asked, running to your side. The officers clearly tensed up at his appearance. 

“C-Captain. We were just-”

“Done.” Steve said. “Can you please give us a moment?” 


	6. We Love You

Steve insisted you stay at the hospital for another night to give your body some rest, but you fought him on it. You wanted to go home more than anything else and get away from the hospital and all the nurses and doctors. Bucky was unusually quiet during this time, standing by the door with his arms crossed. After your story, he had pulled back in himself. Eventually, you wore Steve down enough that he helped you get discharged from the hospital. The nurse gave you some pain meds and told you how to clean the two bullet wounds on your arms. The ride back to the house was eerily quiet until Steve parked out front. No words were spoken until all of you were in the house. Steve was the first to pull you into a bone crushing hug. 

“I’m so happy you’re safe.” He whispered before pulling back. Bucky came over to you, his fingers gingerly brushing over the bruises on your neck. You just noticed that he had tears in his eyes. Bucky buried his head in the crook of your neck as he hugged you, letting your fingers comb through his disheveled hair. You hadn’t realized just how tired the two looked. They must have come right to the hospital from their mission when they heard.

“We love you.” Bucky cupped your face. 

“I know.” You brushed the hair from his forehead. “You told me before you left.” Bucky glanced at Steve, then back at you. 

“You don’t know.” He said, quietly. “We.  .  . Steve and I.  .  . you mean more than just a housemate to us. You.  .  . we love you.” He repeated. You stared at him, not quite understanding his words. Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“I love you like I love Bucky.” Steve tried to explain. “Bucky loves you like he loves me. That’s what we mean. We can’t think of you not being with us. Ever.” 

“Does this mean.  .  . how would.  .  .” You felt your head spinning. “You two love me?” 

“With all our hearts, doll.” Bucky spoke up, reaching to grab your hand. When he squeezed it he was happy to feel you squeeze back. 

“Would we date? As three people? Would we all share a bed? How would it work?” You asked, looking up. 

“I guess like any other day. We have a cooking schedule. Laundry. Steal each other’s clothes. Take care of the pets. Kiss more. Share beds if we feel like it. Maybe share beds in  _ other ways  _ if you’re up for it.” Steve explained. You smiled a little. 

“Can I sleep with you guys tonight?” You asked, feeling so small compared to the two men who stood in front of you. 

“Of course you can.” Steve smiled. “After what you just went through.  .  . we’ll do anything for you.” He assured you. 

You left to get changed into your pajamas, eyeing the living room carefully as you walked passed it. You gulped, feeling your body shiver as you made your way to Steve and Bucky’s room. They had the master bedroom, since two people were living in the room. Steve was reading on his side of the bed, while Bucky was petting Carolyn. You quietly came in, crawling on to the edge of the bed. You didn’t know where to lie down, but that was answered as Bucky pulled you up between him and Steve, letting you rest your head on his chest. Steve set his book down and wrapped an arm around your waist. You took a breath in content before Doug jumped up on the bed. He curled into your legs, looking at you with concern in his eyes. 

“Thank you.” You whispered before falling into a deep sleep. 

 

“I’ve been thinking about self defense classes.” You brought up the next morning, drinking honey with your tea to ease the pain in your throat. Steve and Bucky looked up, taking the liberty to stay home today. 

“We’d be happy to teach you-”

“I was going to ask Natasha.” You interrupted Steve. “I know you guys know some kickass stuff from being in the army, but Natasha knows how to fight off people bigger than her. That’s what I need to know. How to fight off guys when they try to assault me.” You explained. 

“I’d be a better teacher than her.” Bucky said through a mouthful of bagel. “I always win fights with her.” He pointed out. 

“She’ll teach me how to fight dirty, though.” You pointed out. Steve tried to argue that point, but stopped. 

“I’ll talk with her tomorrow. For now, though, you should rest. You might have PTSD.” Steve stood up from the table. 

“PTSD? Please, Steve. A guy tried to attack me and failed.” You rolled your eyes. 

“Because Doug almost ripped his arm off. The self defense classes are a great idea, but you should rest. You still have bruises and bullet wounds.” Steve put his hand on your shoulder. You reached up to touch it, sighing. 

“Ok. Once the bullet wounds close, though, I’m learning how to fight.” You swore, finishing your tea. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Good luck. Nat’s going to kick your ass.” Bucky muttered. 

“I’m going to read; catch up on books since I have the week off.” You stood up from your chair. The dogs padded after you, still extremely protective. 

“Are you seriously going to let her take defense lessons from Romanov?” Bucky asked. 

“Would you rather her get assaulted again and be choked to unconsciousness?” Steve asked in return. For a moment Bucky considered just never leaving your side, but he remembered their missions and how much danger you could be in. 

“Just being associated with us means she’s in constant danger.” Bucky said. “I’m just worried that learning how to fight is the first step in coming into our world. I don’t want her in this world. Where people kill and the world is ugly.” He murmured, staring down at the remnants of his bagel. Steve put a hand on his shoulder. 

“She’s too strong for that world.” Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Don’t worry, Bucky. The more she knows, the more she can save herself from that world. Let’s let her do this and see how well it goes.” Steve smiled kindly. 

“Yeah, let’s see how well she does.” Bucky scoffed. “Bet she quits within a week.”

“You underestimate her.” Steve laughed. 

“I underestimate the girl who took on yoga as a hobby and quit after two days because stretching was stupid.” Bucky pointed out. 

He would come to learn that he was very, very wrong. 


	7. Self Defense

“Stand with your legs apart. Never have your heels together because that’s how you lose your balance.” Natasha instructed as you stood in the gym with her. You had just gotten your stitches removed and certain you were ready for this. Everyday you would come to Stark Tower after work to train with Natasha. 

You spread your legs up and put up your arms.

“That’s not how you hold yourself.” Natasha shook your head. “You’re protecting your face, not your chest. Keep your fists up and your head ducked down. Remember, throw from the hip.” She showed you slowly. You practiced with the focus mits next, not bothering to use protective gloves. 

“You won’t be wearing gloves when some douchebag attacks you, so you better be ready.” Natasha had told you. You threw your punches from your hips, hitting the pads as hard as you could Natasha barely flinched. 

“Hit harder. What if I start moving towards you?” Natasha said, pressing forward. You hit harder, feeling your knuckles ache and you ducked under her arm, kicking the back of her legs. Natasha fell forward, dropping the pads. 

“Very nice.” She smiled, running a hand through her hair as she stood up. “Learn that from Steve?” 

“Bucky, actually.” You smiled. 

“Well, don’t get cocky.” You didn’t see the fist coming and then you were knocked on your back. 

“Lesson 1. Never turn your attention away from your attacker. If you do, then you lose. Also, never punch them in the middle of the face or else you’ll break your hand.” Natasha warned. “Hook them in the jaw.” She motioned. You got back up, preparing your stance. 

“Let’s go again.” You nodded. 

“Are you sure? It’s getting close to seven.” Natasha checked the clock. 

“Once more and then I’ll go. Please.” You begged, keeping up your stance. Natasha sighed. 

“Once you tap out or you fall out of the ring, then we’re done.” She said, throwing a punch. You blocked the first two, but she got you in the gut with the second. You buckled over, but lunged forward before she could hit your back with her elbow. You both fell down and you straddled her hips, throwing a punch. 

Bucky was watching from outside the gym, impressed by how well you were keeping your own until Natasha bucked her hips and you were thrown on your back. She caught you in the jaw with a punch, but you spat blood in her face, catching her with your elbow. 

“That was a dirty move.” Natasha said as she quickly stood up. 

“I learned from the best.” You smiled, licking your teeth. She reopened the cut on your lip. 

“Do you want to stop?” Natasha asked as you circled each other. 

“No.” You shook your head, lunging, but she stuck her foot out to trip you. You tripped off the mats and groaned. “Now  _ that  _ was dirty.” You said. 

“I want to get home for dinner.” Natasha shrugged. 

“You could have just punched me out.” You sighed. 

“And get a bruised fist and have to explain to Steve why I punched out his girl? I rather not.” Natasha laughed, offering her hand. You smiled, taking it. 

“Thanks. Sorry for spitting in your face. It was the only thing I could think of.” You rubbed the back of your neck. 

“It was smart.” Natasha said. “Sorry for punching you in the face. Your boy is watching.” She nodded her head to Bucky, who was standing by the window, pretending that he wasn’t watching. 

“He’s just worried is all.” You said, turning to look at Bucky.

“I can tell.” Natasha muttered. “See you tomorrow, (Y/n).” She waved before grabbing her workout bag to leave. You waved back, walking out to meet Bucky. 

“Still think this is a bad idea?” You asked, smiling at Bucky. He looked you over, noticing the cut on your lip. He wiped the blood off with his thumb, cupping your face. 

“They still think you’re dating only Steve?” Bucky asked. 

“Only because he kissed me in front of them first.” You pointed out. “Don’t worry. I still love you.” You pecked his cheek. “Did you stay late just to walk me home?” You asked. 

“Yeah. Steve wanted a head start on dinner. I like watching you fight.” Bucky said, walking closer to you. “Especially when you’re wearing my pants.” You pulled you towards him by the strings on his sweatpants. 

“Well, Steve’s were taken and you’re currently stretching out one of my shirts again.” You punched his chest. 

“I like this one. You bought it big because you knew I’d take it anyway.” Bucky said, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Did you listen to any of the AC/DC discs I’ve given you?” You asked him, arms wrapping around his waist. 

“After I heard Stark listening to them, I stopped.” Bucky grumbled. 

“Then wear the Nirvana shirt next time.” You rolled your eyes. 

“(Y/n).” Tony greeted as he walked by. “Barnes.” He grunted. You looked between the two of them and noticed they were wearing the same AC/DC shirt. 

“Well, one of you will have to change.” You laughed. 

“I volunteer Barnes because it’s not his actual shirt unless he wears a woman’s large.” Tony walked off. Bucky made a face. 

“At least I’m not a woman’s small.” He called to Tony, who flipped him off. 

“So that’s why you hate AC/DC.” You laughed a little. “C’mon, Sergeant, let’s go home.” You pulled at his waist. 

“I like it when you call me that.” Bucky said as his arm went around your waist. His breath fanned out over your neck. 

“If we take too long to get home, Steve will get curious.” You giggled, walking with Bucky out of the building. 

“Let him be curious. As much of a good samaritan as he is, we both think the same thing.” Bucky’s hand fell down to cup your ass. You laughed, not meaning to. 

“I’m pretty sure Steve is a whole lot more gentlemanly than you.” You pointed out. 

“I was quite the lady’s man back in my day.”

“You mean like 60 years ago? I’m positive nothing’s changed just then. I think I still have a flapper dress in my closet if you want me to put it on.” You teased. 

“Cut me some slack. I at least know how to treat a woman.” Bucky scoffed. 

“Like telling her that self defense shouldn’t be talk by a woman?” You scoffed back. 

“I already said sorry when you hit me in the crotch.” Bucky grumbled. 

“I’ll believe chivalry isn’t dead when you prove it.” You pinched his arm before walking faster. Bucky rolled his eyes. He’d show you. 


	8. Swing is a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than normal, but it had to be written. Especially for my friend who helped me with the idea.

You groaned as you looked through the music collection in the kitchen. When Bucky and Steve first bought the house they had pooled their money together for a turntable, wanting something to play the old vinyl records. They mostly had instrumental, swing and jazz on the vinyl but you went out of your way to buy them some modern music that was vinyl, too. You looked through the sleeves of music, wondering if you wanted to listen to the oldies or put in some David Bowie, Prince or Lady Gaga. Something to mess with both of them. You had found out that Steve was actually a pretty big fan of Bowie when you heard him humming along to “Under Pressure”. You groaned, grabbing the Benny Goodman vinyl and putting it on the turntable. You laughed when “Sing Sing Sing” came on as you swung your hips to the music. 

It was two a.m. right now and you felt like cooking brownies. You danced on your feet to the swing music as you mixed up the batter. 

“A little early for brownies, don’t you think?” You looked over to the kitchen doorway to see Steve in a t-shirt and sweatpants. 

“Maybe just a bit. Did the music wake you up? I can turn it down if you want.” You offered. 

“No, the music is fine. Benny Goodman is actually one of Bucky’s favorites. I’d wake him up, but he rarely has good nights of sleep.” Steve said, making you smile a little. 

“So, why are you up, then, Cap?” You asked, bouncing from one foot to the other as you started to pour the brownie mix into the pan. 

“I have trouble sleeping sometimes.” Steve murmured. 

“So, you came down to do the jitterbug with me?” You laughed a little, putting the pan in the oven. Steve watched your moves and chuckled. 

“Darling, I lived in the 40’s. That’s not how you swing.” He laughed. You twirled around to face him, listening to the tune of “Sing Sing Sing”. 

“Alright, then. Show me, Captain.” You offered your hand. Steve smiled, shaking his head, but he took your hand anyway. 

“I’ll lead.” He said, moving you side to side. 

“Oh, please. I took a dance class in high school. You haven’t danced since 1940. I think I’ll lead.” You pulled on his hand, going side to side and smiling as the swing played. Steve laughed, letting you lead him as you danced around the kitchen You both laughed, especially when you tried to spin Steve. He took the initiative to pick you up and spin you around, imagining having you on his arm in the 40’s. You would’ve been the light of the room. The song finished and “Memories of You” started to play. You laughed as Steve put his hand around your waist and decided to lead through this one, swaying in the kitchen. The music was slow and pleasant and the warmth of the kitchen gave it a sunny glow. 

“Bucky told me you think chivalry is dead.” Steve said, quietly, looking into your eyes. You laughed a little. 

“I think that Bucky’s no good at chivalry. I’m sure chivalry still exists.  .  . I just have never seen it.” You murmured, putting your arms around Steve’s neck. He rested his forehead against yours. 

“Back in my day.  .  .” Steve said. 

“I swear to god.” You laughed. 

“Chivalry was my middle name.” Steve’s lips brushed yours. The moment was perfect as he held you against his body, so close to kissing. 

“I thought your middle name was Grant.” And you ruined the moment. Steve laughed breathlessly as his forehead was still against yours. 

“You’re beautiful. Inside and out.” Steve said as he kissed you. You held him close to you as you kissed, feeling his warm lips mold against your own. He laughed when he broke apart, his tongue running over his lips. 

“You taste like chocolate.” Steve chuckled. “Were you taste testing the brownies?” He asked, teasingly. You hit his chest, returning the laugh. 

“It was too tempting.” You giggled. 

“Well, doll, so are you.” Steve picked you up again and kissed you, making you giggle. You wrapped your arms around his neck and let him spin you, hearing the quiet swing in the background. 

“I’ll send some brownies with you tomorrow morning.” You whispered, moving a strand of hair out of your face. Steve smiled. 

“Much appreciated, Darling.” He let you back down on your feet. 

“Go back to bed, Rogers. Get some rest.” You pushed his chest. 

“Hard to do that with a beautiful girlfriend and handsome boyfriend in my house.” Steve chuckled, kissing you once more before leaving the kitchen. You felt your breath come back to you as if it punched you in the chest. You smiled like a child, dancing around the kitchen to the rest of the record as you waited for your brownies to cook. 

Tomorrow was going to be a good day. 


	9. Party Favors

“Did you hear the good, semi-terrible news?” Bucky asked as he leaned over the edge of the couch as you read a book. You were ready to go back to work when the weekend ended, but you were more concerned with the “good, semi-terrible” news Bucky was talking about. 

“Do you mean Stark’s party?” You rose a brow. “Because I’m looking forward to it. I’ve always seen them on the news and I’m curious as to why he invited me.” 

“Because you live with us. You’re friends with Nat and Sam.” He shrugged. “And he’s seen you kissing me and Steve, so he probably has some scheme in mind.” Bucky narrowed his eyes. 

“Of course you’d think he has a scheme in mind.” You rolled your eyes. “Maybe he just likes that you two finally found a friend other than the Avengers.” You pointed out. 

“That’s too nice for Stark. Just you wait. He’s going to do something. Especially since he doesn’t know which one of us you’re dating.” Bucky muttered. 

“I’m dating both of you, remember?” You closed your book. 

“He doesn’t know that. The only one who knows that is Nat and she doesn’t spread stuff around.” Bucky was content in that. 

“Well, I guess we should just be prepared for anything, then.” You said. You were not prepared for anything. 

 

Bucky and Steve helped choosing a dress. You had to compromise because Bucky wanted “that skimpy red one with the strings”, while Steve liked the “formal black one”. You weren’t sure what type of party this was, so you were relying on them not to dress you up too much or dress you down. You compromised on a black dress showed off your legs and cleavage, requested by you know who. 

“Wow, doll face. You’re going to get the attention of the whole place when you walk in.” Bucky complimented when he saw you with your hair done. Both him and Bucky had on dress shirts and looked dashing. 

“I could say the same about you two. They don’t make super soldiers like the 1940’s.” You kissed both of them on the cheeks. “You ready to go? I’m dying to see how the tower looks all lit up at night.” You hooked arms with both Bucky and Steve. Bucky had shaved and combed his hair back, while Steve did the same. 

The party had flashing lights and music playing as people chatted and got drinks. You smiled when you saw Natasha, leaving Bucky and Steve to go talk to her and Wanda. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been to a party. This is amazing.” You gushed, looking at everyone who was there. 

“You get used to it. Along with Tony’s ego.” Natasha put a hand on your shoulder. “Who picked out your outfit?” He asked. “Your legs say Steve, but your chest says Barnes.” 

“They compromised.” You ordered a drink. 

“I can tell.” Natasha laughed a little. “(Y/n), this is Wanda. She has telekinesis.” She introduced you two. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” You smiled, taking her hand. 

“Likewise.” Wanda nodded. 

“So, where’s Banner? Steve told me you two had a thing going on.” You bumped your hip with Natasha’s. 

“He’s off working right now. I’m surprised Tony even showed up to his own party.” Natasha sighed. “Thor’s even here.” She motioned. 

“Thor? Like the god?” You asked, looking over at the tall, blonde man. 

“Yeah. Oh, I keep forgetting that you don’t know everybody yet. Do you want me to introduce you to everyone?” Natasha asked. 

“No. That’s ok. Bucky and Steve are still hesitant that I’m hanging out with you. The only reason they wanted me to come to this party was to show off.” You laughed. “And we had to drag Bucky here.” 

“Are you sure? You might be spending more time around here.” Natasha pointed out. You were about to protest when Tony came over to your small group. 

“Hello, ladies. Nat, you might remember, but this is my friend T’Challa. He was hear for diplomatic duties and his plane leaves tomorrow afternoon, so I offered for him to come to our party.” You noticed the handsome man that stood next to Tony. 

“Hello, Ms. Romanov. It’s nice to see you again.” He nodded towards her with a smile before looking at you. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met you before.” T’Challa noted. “I am Prince T’Challa of Wakanda.” He introduced himself. You then noticed how Wanda and Tony disappeared. 

“I’m (Y/n). I’m actually with Captain Rogers and Lieutenant Barnes.” You said. Natasha understood that, but you were certain this guy didn’t. He took your hand and kissed your knuckles. 

“It’s very nice to meet you. I’m always impressed by the friends Mr. Stark has. They are always quite beautiful.” T’Challa smiled. 

“I’m sure Steve would love to hear that.” You joked, laughing with him. 

 

“Your girl seems to be making some great friends here.” Tony mentioned when he walked over to Steve and Bucky. 

“She’s very sociable. I’m glad she’s making friends.” Steve smiled. 

“Steve.  .  .” Bucky murmured, looking over to who you were talking to. 

“Yeah, she is. A really special girl. You’re lucky she puts up with being a third wheel to you two lovebirds.” Tony said. 

“Well, she’s not really-”

“Steve!” Bucky hissed, loudly. The man in question looked over to what Bucky was looking at and his mouth almost fell open. You were awfully close to T’Challa and he was whispering something in your ear that made you laugh. 

“Cute, right? Thought you guys could double date.” Tony smirked. 

“Tony, she’s not single.” Steve exclaimed. 

“What?” Tony’s smirk fell. 

“She’s dating us, you idiot.” Bucky growled. 

“Both of you?” Tony pointed between the two. 

“Yeah, both of us.” Steve said. 

“Uh-oh. I kinda told T’Challa that she was interested in dating.” Tony scratched his chin. Bucky rolled his eyes, leaving both of them to go over to you and T’Challa. 

 

“There’s a beautiful garden where I live. Sometime you should visit and I could show you.” T’Challa smiled. 

“Sounds beautiful.” You mused. 

“Yes, you are.” T’Challa murmured, leaning in to kiss you. He didn’t get very far, because you were pulled to someone else’s side. 

“Bucky?” You whispered, feeling his arm possessively around your waist. 

“You trying to kiss my girl?” Bucky asked, staring at T’Challa. 

“I must be mistaken. Mr. Stark just told me that you were single.” T’Challa looked to you. 

“Oh no. I’m far from single.” You laughed. “I have two boyfriends.” 

“Two?” T’Challa stared at you. 

“Yeah.” The rubbed the back of your head. “I’m sorry if I was leading you on. You seem really nice, but I’m taken.” You ran your arm down Bucky’s metal arm. 

“Please, let me apologize. If I had known I would not have tried to kiss you.” T’Challa smiled warmly. “It was nice meeting you, though. If you ever.  .  . want a more exclusive experience, Mr. Stark has my contact information.” He told you. Bucky looked like he was about to punch him when you squeezed his arm. 

“As nice as that is, I’m good.” You nodded, kissing Bucky’s cheek. “Nice meeting you, Prince T’Challa.” You waved him off. Bucky kept to your side until T’Challa found another group to talk to. 

“You know I wouldn’t have kissed him.” You rubbed Bucky’s arm. “You and Steve are the only people I want to kiss.” You murmured. Bucky sighed, cupping your cheek gingerly. 

“That’s refreshing to hear.” He murmured back before placing his lips on your own. 

 

“Are you sure you’re all dating?” Tony asked as Steve watched you and Bucky. 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“So do you get to kiss her, too?” Tony asked. “Because it seems like Barnes is getting his time’s worth.” He pointed out the obvious tongue action going on. 

“You should’ve been there when she was making brownies the other night.” Steve smiled.


	10. Saturday Morning

The hangover you got from Stark’s power was really killing your head the next morning. It had been pretty civil, but you had your fair share of drinks, especially after Bucky kissed you the way he did. It was fun, although the end was a bit fuzzy in your memory. You got up from where you had been sleeping, noticing that it was the couch. You rubbed your head, walking to the kitchen. It was still dark as you walked around. You noticed that Bucky’s shoes were missing and assumed he went out on an early morning run. You stumbled to his and Steve’s room, crawling on the bed. 

“Buck, is that you?” Steve murmured, sleepily. You laid down on Bucky’s side of the bed, burying your face in the pillow. Steve turned to face you, fingers running along your back. 

“You’re not Bucky.” He mused. You shook your head, rolling over to wrap your arms around Steve. 

“Sorry. Just me.” You mumbled. Steve smiled, lying on his back and pulling you against his chest. You rested your head on it and took a breath. 

“Just you is just fine.” Steve sighed in content, falling back into an easy sleep with you at his side. You were halfway there when you felt the bed dip behind you. 

“Scoot over.” You heard Bucky mutter. “You’re taking up all the space.” He curled himself in around your back. His arm wrapped around your waist and he buried his face into your hair, inhaling. 

“Stealing my spot this early?” Bucky murmured, breathing deep and leisurely. 

“Finder’s keepers, loser’s weepers.” You mumbled back, feeling content and warm between the two men. You felt like you were slowly drifting off once again. 

“I guess that works.” Bucky said before realizing that you had gone back to sleep. 

 

“I need a shower.” You announced when you were the last person to wake up. Bucky was the first and Steve was second, having his book pulled out and reading it. You laid across both of their laps, staring up at the ceiling. 

“You smell fine.” Steve smiled at you. 

“More about cleanliness than how I smell. Although, that’s a factor, too.” You shrugged, arching your back to stretch like a cat. You were fully aware of the two sets of eyes that followed your movements. 

“Well, I need a shower more than you.” Bucky said. 

“Says who?” You scoffed. 

“Says the guy who went on a run and worked up a sweat.” 

“You spooned me while you were still sweaty?” You made a face. 

“You didn’t seem to care.” Bucky shrugged. 

“If your sweat is on me, then I definitely need a shower more than you.” You decided. 

“Why don’t you both just share the shower?” Steve suggested. You stared at him in question, eyes narrowed. 

“Share a shower with Bucky? Naked. Sweaty. Steamy. Soapy. Handsy.” You listed off all the things that it made you think of. Bucky tugged at your ankle. 

“Keep that up, doll, and I’ll be more than handsy.” He smirked. 

“No way. I called the shower first. Wait in line.” You pushed Bucky aside and jumped up to run to the bathroom. He raced after you, but it was too late. You already closed the door. He laughed, hitting the wood. 

“You sure you don’t want to share?” He called. 

“No. I’ll be quick. Promise.” You called back. Bucky rolled his eyes, walking back to his bedroom. Steve was sitting up, looking down at his phone. 

“You know, those things still confuse me.” Bucky commented, sitting on the bed. Steve’s eyebrows were knit together and his mouth was in a stiff line. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked. 

“Stark.” Steve sighed. “A mission that’s important. I need to leave right away.” He said. 

“I can start packing. When do we have to-”

“Bucky, it’s just me. It’s a.  .  . a Hydra mission.” Steve looked up. “Tony doesn’t want to risk anything. You have to stay back.” The sound of the water running was thundering in the heavy silence. 

“I understand. I’m a liability.” Bucky said quietly, looking away. Steve put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Bucky, you’re part of the team like the rest of us, but.  .  . it’s complicated. We’ll make sure to make it quick. You can stay here with (Y/n).” Steve pulled Bucky to his side. 

“Stay safe, ok? I won’t be there to have your back.” Bucky said. 

“I’ll come back, Bucky. I promise. Watch after (Y/n).” Steve rubbed his shoulder. 

“Ok, I will. Are you going to wait to say goodbye to her or do you want me to tell her?” Bucky asked, looking back up. 

“I’ll wait. Besides, I need to get a bag together.” Steve started to stand. The water turned off and they heard the door open. You walked by in a towel, going into your own room. You changed into some weekend clothes and ran a hand through your wet hair. 

“I can make breakfast if you guys want.” You offered as you went back into the big room. You noticed the sullen atmosphere. 

“I have to leave on the mission. ASAP. I’m leaving right now. Sorry, but I have to. Bucky’s staying behind, though.” Steve said, buckling his pants. 

“Right now? Didn’t you guys just get back like a couple weeks ago?” You asked. 

“It’s important. I’ll see you both when I get back.” Steve cupped your face and kissed you, then did the same for Bucky. He pulled his bag over his shoulder, walking down the stairs. 

“I love you two.” Steve called, saluting you both as he left. You sighed. 

“Well, shower’s open. I can make breakfast, while you wash yourself.” You looked over at Bucky. He still seemed sullen and you didn’t know if you should ask or not. 

“Ok. Can it be a french toast morning?” Bucky asked. You rubbed his arm gently. 

“Yeah. A french toast morning sounds good.” You smiled, watching him retreat to the bathroom and you walked down the stairs to the kitchen. 


	11. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kinda short, so my apologies.

Bucky seemed out of it ever since Steve had left. You both ate breakfast in silence, despite your pitiful attempt at small talk. He was down and you didn’t know why. At this point, you felt like you had to ask. 

“Are you going to tell me why you’re upset?” You asked during the second day that Steve was gone. 

“I’m not upset.” Bucky lied. 

“Sure, you’re not. That’s why you’re not talking to me or taking Samuel and Pamela out.” You said, taking the book out of his hand. “C’mon, James. I’ve never seen you like this.” Bucky sighed when you used his first name. You were being serious. He hated when you used his name like that. 

“I don’t want to talk about.” Bucky said, reaching for his book. You leaned back, refusing to give it up. 

“Ok. If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to. Just.  .  . is it a Bucky thing or a Winter Soldier thing?” You asked, seriously. Bucky shifted in his chair. 

“A Winter Soldier thing.” He murmured. You nodded in understanding. 

“Ok. I’ll stop asking.” You promised, handing the book back over. “Do you.  .  . wanna watch a movie tonight?” You offered. A small smile spread on Bucky’s lips. 

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’ll let you pick.” Bucky said. 

“Ok. I was thinking the Wizard of Oz.” You looked at the book in Bucky’s hands. 

“Classic.” Bucky smiled. “One of the few I remember.” 

“That’s why I suggested it. After that I’ll show you a more modern movie. Like Jurassic Park.” You told him. 

“Is that the one with the dinosaurs?” Bucky rose a brow. 

“Yeah, it is. Trust me, you’ll like it. We’re ordering in, so don’t think about cooking tonight.” You got up from where you were leaning. 

“I promise.” Bucky rolled his eyes, watching you turn to leave. “Hey, (Y/n).”

“Yeah?” You looked over your shoulder. 

“Thanks.  .  . for not forcing me to talk about it.” Bucky said sincerely. 

“No problem.” You smiled, leaving the living room to walk John and Robert.

 

You ordered pizza that night with as many sides as you could. There was a pizza with your favorites and another that had Bucky’s favorite toppings. You both sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. The coffee table that was there was pushed off to the side to make room for all the food. Doug, Robert and John were on the couch, ears perked as the beginnings of the Wizard of Oz were playing. 

“The neighbor always freaked me out as a kid.” You said as you took a bite out of your pizza. “I had a dog that kinda looked like Toto. Except three times bigger.” 

“Really? You really like dogs.” Bucky commented, leaning against your shoulder with your arm around his. 

“Says you.” You laughed. “You adopted three dogs on an impulse.” You laughed. “But we love ‘em anyway.”

“They’re pretty awesome dogs.” Bucky nodded. You both watched the movie as you ate, sometimes stealing each other’s food. You punched Bucky’s arm at one point when he grabbed your breadstick, but you forgot it was his metal arm. You hissed in pain. 

“You’re such a fucking cheater, Barnes.” You shook your hand. 

“Yes, I’m the cheater for getting my arm blown off and a metal one built in place.” He rolled his eyes, trying to keep from laughing. You looked at him. 

“Did you take girls to movies back in your day?” You asked, grabbing your drink. 

“Back in my day.” Bucky repeated with a laugh. “I took them to the fair. And to movies. But only if I really liked her.” He admitted. 

“So, do you really like me?” You tilted your head back to look at Bucky’s face. 

“I guess I do.” Bucky placed a chaste kiss on your lips. 

“If you do ever want to talk, I’m here. Just to listen. No judgement.” You told him, watching as Dorothy went into the poppy field. 

“Thanks.” Bucky nodded. “I might tell you.  .  . one day. Right now, though.  .   . I just can’t.” Bucky shook his head. You nodded, letting him lay his head in your lap. You didn’t make it to Jurassic Park. You both fell asleep before the end of the Wizard of Oz. The boxes of food were left askew in the living room and the dogs ate the rest of it. Bucky was curled in your lap, using your thighs as a pillow. You had your hand on his shoulder, head tilted back in relaxing sleep. 

That’s what Steve came home to. A trashed living room and the two people he loved the most asleep against the couch. The three dogs he loved the most sprawled over the living room. His birds perched high and his cat on the bookshelf. It was probably one of the best sights to come to after a strenuous mission. Steve smiled, happy to be home. 


End file.
